Bon Appetite!
by possumgurl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced back in time with only each other for support...and we all know what that can lead to...HGDM, Post OotP, Chapters 1 through 11 edited, Chapter 12 up 7.29.06.!
1. Pranks

Bon Appetite! - Chapter One

"Bonjour mes etudiants!"

"Bonjour Madame," the Hogwarts French class droned as they filed unenthusiastically into Madame Alexander's sunny fifth-floor classroom.

"D'accord," Madame began, all smiles, "en anglais. Well, you my dears will be embarking on a wonderful adventure next Friday. You will be put to the task of making a deliciously delectable French delicacy without magic!" The class groaned as one. "Crepes!"

"Oh," Hermione uttered out loud, "they're quite good, aren't they? I had them three times during my trip to France just before our forth year."

Madame smiled, delighted at the comment.

"Oh, yes dear. They're just delicious." She looked around at the class, cheery smile still splashed across her face. "Now I'll just be partnering you up." The class groaned again. Madame Alexander began to walk around, seemingly randomly through the rows of desk, pairing students.

"Potter, you're with Goyle here…Thomas with Zabini…Weasley with Parkinson (Ron groaned and Pansy scrunched her puggy nose)…Granger with Malfoy…"

Hermione didn't hear anything after that. Her elbow slipped off the desk and she shot up in her chair quickly to hide her actions. She saw Malfoy looking around at her, a smirk plastered to his arrogant face. He looked back around at Madame, propping his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, that's that I suppose…and there's the bell. Class dismissed. Etudiez!"

The class rose in a wave and practically dashed for the open door and freedom. Hermione met up with Ron and Harry as they began to walk down to the Great Hall for lunch before Transfiguration.

"Can you believe she put me with that pug Parkinson? I mean - she's Malfoy's girlfriend!" Ron was ranting as they made their way through the throng of people and into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel any better Ron, she put me with Malfoy himself." Hermione offered, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table and helping herself to a roll.

"Well it really doesn't," Ron muttered irritably, "I mean, he could do something to you! We're not using magic, so he could burn you and make look like an accident or…or poison your food!"

"Don't be silly, Ronald! He would never – "

She broke off, but Ron didn't notice; he was trying to get Harry to join in the discussion.

Hermione's eyes lit up mischievously as she dropped her roll to her plate. She stood up abruptly and threw her book bag over her shoulder.

"Oi! Where are you going, we just got here?"

"Library!" she forced out, hurrying from the table, her bushy hair flying out behind her.

"Figures," she heard Ron mutter as she rushed off, but she didn't care. She had the perfect idea. She was going to poison Malfoy's crepe.


	2. How Educational

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Two

Hermione walked into the passageway and joined her fellow classmates outside the potions classroom, waiting until the greasy-haired Potions Master arrived to let the class into the dungeon. She was amazed at her brilliant crepe-poisoning idea. Now all she needed was something to poison it with. Of course she wouldn't use anything fatal, just something that would give her a laugh; she would figure it out.

Snape appeared at the doorway to the dungeon and beckoned the class inside. Well, more like he shouted, "Move. Fast." and glared at anyone (any Gryffindor) who took longer than 2.27 seconds to scurry into the large, forbidding dungeon. Snape followed the rest of the class into the room and marched over to the large, black chalkboard. He started to scrawl the instructions for the day's potion in spidery handwriting. The class followed as quickly as they could. When Hermione realized what the potion was, a light bulb immediately went off in her brain. She read the title over again. It said:

The Draught of Time

Yes! She could send Malfoy back in time! Hermione was surprised at her second fabulous idea of the day. She read on, "The Draught of Time does not take action until two and one half hours after the person has taken it."

Perfect. It lowered her chance of being caught even more than it was in the first place. She continued to copy down the instructions, making sure there were no flaws to be found in her plan.

* * *

The amount of time that was spent in the past depended on the quantity of the dose taken. Hermione figured she would just give him a little, she couldn't send him back forever (however much she might want to). The ingredients were another thing; she could get most of them easily, but two of them would be a bit more challenging. Hermione would have to find out where to get both the moonshine flower and the lapus dust.

* * *

Hermione spent all of Friday afternoon locked up in her room, reading over a massive book she had gotten in the library. It said that moonshine flower could only be found in swampy areas on a full moon, and lapus dust only came from rocks on the bottom of Azure Lake. Seeing as Hermione didn't have a clue where she could find either a swamp or "Azure Lake", she decided to resort to Plan B, steal them from Snape and hope he doesn't notice. After a bit of planning she decided she would go to the dungeon on Saturday night, and in the mean time, she would prepare any spells she thought necessary to break into the Potions Master's personal supply cupboard.

* * *

"Hrmin, ar ou arght, on't ook to goob," Ron forced out around a mouthful of what ever was being served for breakfast. From the way it looked in Ron's mouth, Hermione guessed it was some sort of breakfast pudding. 

"I'm fine Ron, perfectly fine," Hermione sighed, she hadn't touched her breakfast. Although she had taken things from Snape before, she was still a bit nervous.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Ron asked hopefully, pointing towards Hermione's mango pudding.

"No, go ahead."

Ron's face lit up as he reached over to take Hermione's pudding. He grabbed a spoon and, as far as Hermione could tell, started to shovel her pudding down his throat. Hermione raised her eyebrows and started in on her French toast, dismissing her worries. After finishing her breakfast (or at least everything that Ron didn't finish for her), Hermione decided to go to the library.

She walked through the many rows of books both old and new, taking in their calming smell. Every once in awhile, Hermione liked to go up to the shelf, pull off a random book, and go over to her corner in the library. Hermione chose a book with a blue spine and lifted it off of the shelf. She looked at the cover of the book. It said nothing. Hermione shrugged and walked to her corner in the back of the library. She sat at the table and was about to open the book when she heard a voice.

" Well, well, didn't expect to be seeing you here Granger."

" I could say the same for you," Hermione said, turning to face Malfoy.

She read the title of his book, How to Terrorize, Horrify, and Scare the Hell out of your Enemy.

" Ah," Hermione said sarcastically, "looks incredibly educational."

"You have no idea Granger."


	3. Blue Ribbon Worthy

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Three

Draco Malfoy sat on his large, fluffy, king-sized bed and amused himself by reading a "highly educational" book he had found in the library, (How to Terrorize. Horrify, and Scare the Hell Out of Your Enemy). As he was reading the potions section, "Creepy Concotions", he came up with a brilliant idea.He could feed something foul to Granger, as he had the perfect way of doing so on Friday! He could poison Granger's crepe while she wasn't looking! But what to use? Oh, Draco thought, he would definitely think of something. In the mean time, he pulled out his copy of Advanced Potion Making and set to work on Snape's essay.

* * *

Hermione crept up the stairs to the boys' dorm room. It was one o'clock in the morning, so they should all be asleep. She opened the door slowly and flinched when it creaked loudly. She could hear snoring. Lots of snoring. They were still asleep. She slid into the room and carefully crawled across the floor to the foot of Harry's bed. The boys must have snuck out sometime that night, for the invisibility cloak was lying on top of Harry's trunk. This made her job a lot easier. She needed the cloak tonight; she wasn't going to sneak down to the dungeons without it. Hermione quickly pulled the cloak off the trunk and began to walk back towards the door. She stopped abruptly when she heard a voice. 

"What are you doing in here? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Hermione's breathing quickened; she immediately identified the voice to be Ron's. She pushed a bit further back into the shadows. Hermione waited, but he didn't start towards her, or even shift in his bed. Then she heard him again.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? God damn it Malfoy!"

Hermione straightened; she was puzzled; did Ron think she was Malfoy? How could he? There would be no way for him to- then it hit her, he was talking in his sleep! She almost laughed out of relief! She continued to the door, slipped through, and shut it carefully behind her. She proceeded to put the cloak on and climb out the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady as she questioned thin air: "I may not be able to see you but I can hear you, what are you doing out at this hour?"

Hermione continued through the large, labyrinth-like castle until she reached the dungeons. Carefully, she slipped through the door, which was already ajar and moved over to the great black chest of potions. If only they were allowed to keep the potions they had made in class! If that had been so, she would not have to go through with any of this! 'Oh well,' she thought. 'It's worth it.'

Hermione tried the doors of the cabinet; it obviously didn't work. However much Hermione disliked Snape, she would admit that he was a smart man; definitely smart enough to lock the cabinet against people just like her. Hermione had prepared for this part though. She started trying spells.

"Alohamora." Just as she had suspected, this simple spell didn't work. She tried more and more incantations until she reached the point where she had only one spell left. Hermione had absolutely no hope anymore, but she tried the last spell anyway. "Ouvrir," she muttered. Nothing happened.

Hermione sat down in front of the student-proof cabinet with absolutely no ideas. She remembered in first year when she had unlocked the door hiding Fluffy. 'Wow,' she thought. 'They keep three-headed dogs behind doors that take a mere 'Alohamora' to open, while potion ingredients are stored in a cabinet that even I can't break into.' There had to be another way. She wracked her mind for answers. She had thought of everything she could.

"Snape's probably put some sort of charm on it. I'll bet the only one here who would be able to get in would be Dumbledo-."

Suddenly Hermione gasped, Dumbledore's office had a password, what if Snape's potion chest did too? Hermione began to think of something Snape would use for a password. 'Dark? No. Creepy? No. Slythern!'

"Slythern," she said out loud. Nothing happened "Potions...Snape...Hogwarts...I hate Harry Potter..."

Nothing was working; she'd have to think of something else. "Defence Against the Dark Arts..." No, maybe it was the name of a potion or ingredient. "Wolfsbane, eye of newt, Sleeping Potion."

Hermione was getting desperate, she could be here forever! "Muggle, mudblood," Hermione was getting angry. "Dirty, creepy, slimy, ugly git!"

The doors swung open, nearly missing Hermione's head. Her mouth hung open. "Dirty, creepy, slimy, ugly git?" she repeated, astonished. She had just been insulting Snape, she obviously hadn't expected it to be the password! After a few moments of shock, she stood and looked into the cabinet. It was full of hundreds of potion ingredients, all labeled. She read through the names and located all that she needed. She closed the cabinet, heard it lock itself, put on the cloak and walked back to her dorm, amazed at her good luck.

* * *

Draco had it all figured out. While he had been working on his potions homework, he had decided to send Granger back in time for a day or two. It was so, so, fun being evil. He had everything he needed, thanks to his personal potions supply, and had already started to make the potion. He had charmed his caldron to warm the potion for the next six hours. By then it would be ready. Draco smirked. 

"Granger, you have no idea, no idea whatsoever."

* * *

Hermione had the potion all ready to go in a small vile. She smiled, stuffed the corked bottle into her book bag, and started towards her French lesson. This was the day! She couldn't wait; this was the prank of a lifetime! All she had to do was tip the vile over the crepe, and as long as she let only a drop out she would be fine. After all, if he were to consume the whole vile, who knew when they would ever see him again! 

The night before, she had begun to worry, after all, what would people think if Malfoy told when he returned (which she was sure he would)? It's not like he would be transported to another time and _not _talk; somebody was sure to figure her out! She had been so worried that she had almost aborted the plan. Then she re-read her potions book, and it said that a person forgets all about the ordeal after they come back. Of course, there were ways to tweak the rule, such as writing about the experience while one is still in the past, but Malfoy wasn't likely to do so.

Hermione took her seat next to Malfoy and waited for the class to start.

Draco had the potion ready in a small vile in his pocket. This idea was the best idea he had ever, ever had; it was worthy of a blue ribbon. He watched as Granger sat down, all the while chuckling inside, waiting for the class to start.


	4. Into the Past

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Four

Hermione poured the batter onto the frying pan, and quickly rotated the pan, so the batter spread equally over its surface. It cooked almost immediately. She turned it over, and when it looked done, she lifted the finished crepe onto her plate.

"Wow Hermione, that looks wonderful!" Madame Alexander came over to gush about her perfect crepe.

Hermione turned to thank her, then asked where the fruit was. Madame Alexander pointed to a table in the corner, and Hermione made her way over to it.

Draco took this chance to poison the crepe. He took out the vile and held it over Hermione's plate. Just at that moment, Hermione turned around; he did not have time to measure out just a drop. He tipped the whole thing over the crepe and watched as the clear, unscented liquid dried up into the French delicacy. A sense of dread began to form in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione walked back over to the table, totally unsuspecting. She piled the fruit onto her crepe and watched as Draco made his own. When it was finished, he too went over to the table. Draco took longer than Hermione had. Hermione set the vile down on the table next to Draco's crepe and removed the cork.

"What's that Ms.Granger?"

Hemione flinched, spilling the whole vile over the crepe. She turned around to see Madame Alexander.

"Is it some sort of dressing for your crepe? Some sugary potion?" The teacher asked, fascinated.

"Oh, um," Hermione stuttered. "Um yes, yes it is."

"Ah, wonderful," said the teacher walking away.

'Oh Merlin,' Hermione thought. 'This is not good.'

Draco walked back over to the table and put a few slices of French cheese onto his crepe. He sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione glanced at Draco as he took a bite. She looked away.

Draco looked over at Hermione as she started to eat her own crepe.

The two finished before the bell rang. Hermione went off to Transfiguration. Draco went to potions.

* * *

Hermione looked around the classroom. She felt very drowsy. She nodded off for a few seconds, then snapped her head back up again. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Asked Ron from the seat next to her.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm just a bit tired," Hermione replied, barely registering any thing that was happening.

* * *

"Malfoy wake up this instant!" Professor Snape snapped at the sleeping blond, who immediately jolted up at his words. 

"Sorry Professor," Draco muttered, embarrassed.

"You will report for detention tomorrow night at eight understand, Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir," he muttered dejectedly.

The last bell of the day rang. Draco walked slowly over to the Slytherin House and retired to his dorm.

* * *

After Transfiguration Hermione went back to her dorm room and fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed.

* * *

Hermione woke up to raindrops hitting her face. Her eyes flew open. She was lying in a grassy field surrounded by large trees. She could hear a stream to her left. She turned her head to the right. There was a small hut. She sat up, very confused. She turned around and gasped. Behind her lay none other than Draco Malfoy! 

Hermione stood up quickly, stumbling backward. How did she get here? She had gone to sleep on her bed. She didn't remember anything happening after that.

She looked down at herself. She was still wearing her school uniform and her bag was still slung over her shoulder. Draco was clad the same.

"Malfoy." Hermione said quietly, nudging him with her foot. He stirred and his eyes shot open, meeting hers.

Malfoy immediately stood up, looking very confused. He turned in a circle quickly and once again ended up facing Hermione.

"Where the bloody hell are we Granger?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I went to sleep in my dorm, I woke up, and now here I am."

Suddenly Hermione remembered the potion.

"Oh no! Oh Merlin!"

"What is it Granger?" Malfoy asked, looking anxious but totally composed at the same time. How did he do that?

"The potion! Oh no! This has to have something to do with the potion. The crepes, the potion, oh no!" Hermione crumpled, sitting down on the mossy bank of the stream.

"The potion, but – how the hell do you know about the potion in the crepe?" Draco exclaimed.

"What! How do you know about that?" Hermione asked, completly lost.

"I poisoned your crepe."

"No, no, no, no! This has to be wrong! I poisoned _your_ crepe!"

Suddenly something dawned on Hermione.

"Oh, no this can't be right! We both did the same thing. Oh in the name of Merlin, who would have thought...?"

"We both poisoned the crepes with the exact same thing. Oh, this is bad Granger. I poured the whole vile on yours." Draco said, sounding as if it were not a bad thing at all.

"You didn't!" Hermione gasped.

"I did." Draco said quietly, hiding a smirk.

"You vile ferret!" She yelled loudly. Then she whispered."I did the same thing."

"What? Granger, this has to be wrong." Draco said, horrified. "If my father knew that I was going to have to spend the rest of my life with a mudblood...," He forced out quietly, awestruck.

Hermione ignored his coment. They were both shocked beyond belief. They stared at each other in silence. The rain poured down soaking them and the stream bubbled along happily next to them. They sat there, unsure of what to do. The sun set and it began to get very cold.

Hermione remembered the small hut. She turned to look at it. She stood up as a cold gust of wind blew past. She shivered and tried to brush the dirt off her robes. This did not work very well, seeing as most of it was now mud.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as she started to walk towards the hut.

"The hut." She said simply.

She pulled open the old wooden door and walked into the small shelter. Remembering her school bag, she reached into it for her wand. It wasn't there. Malfoy stepped up behind her.

"Got your wand?" She asked him hopefully.

He checked his pockets but they were empty. He shook his head.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'There will be enough light in the morning.'

She walked a few feet into the small room, and sat down on the dirt floor. She removed her school bag, curled up and tried to go to sleep. She heard Malfoy close the door against the cold. He walked across the room and sat down against the wall. It took hours for them to fall asleep, and by the time the morning came, neither of them was ready to get up.


	5. I Don't Have A Single, Bloody Clue!

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Five

"Lavender, have you seen Hermione? We can't find her anywhere!"

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday after class. Let me know when you find her," Lavender Brown replied to the two very confused boys.

Nobody had seen Hermione, nor (not to mention), Malfoy, since the day before.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore, it's been a long time, maybe something happened to her," suggested Ron, who was running out of ideas.

"Sure, yeah, lets do that," Harry replied, and the two friends started towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Come in." 

Harry and Ron made their way into Dumbledore's circular office. He beckoned them to sit down.

"So, what is it boys?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, nobody has seen Hermione since yesterday after class. We're just a bit worried about her, and we wondered if you know anything."

"Gone missing?" Dumbledore asked, perfectly calm, "That is strange."

There was a long pause in which the Headmaster motioned towards a dish of lemon drops, and Harry and Ron shook their heads. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled all the while.

"Well, I was informed by Misters Crabbe and Goyle that Mr. Malfoy has also not been seen for quite a while," The Headmaster said, amazingly calmly, "I was told by Professor Snape that a few of his personal potions ingredients, needed to makeTheDraught of Time, have gone missing. Lastly, Madame Alexander said something about Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger being cooking partners. She also mentioned that shesaw Ms. Granger with a small vile, the contents of which ended up on Mr. Malfoy's crepe. After putting all of this information together, I have come to a final conclusion, that of which I shall present to you now."

Harry and Ron looked clueless. They waited for the old wizard to continue.

"From what I can see, after being paired together as cooking partners and having been working on The Draught of Time in class, both students got an idea. The same idea. They each made their own batch of the potion. On the day of their French project, while the other wasn't looking, the potions were poured onto the crepes. If I am correct, your friend, along with your enemy, are both somewhere (or should I say sometime?) in the past."

Harry and Ron stared at the Headmaster with eyes as big as baseballs.

"What are we going to do?" They both asked at the same time.

Dumbledore stared back at them, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"I don't have a single, bloody clue."

* * *

Rays of light seeped through the cracks around the door as morning dawned. Hermione opened her eyes, but did not get up. So much had happened in so little time. She was stuck in the past with her worst enemy. The amount of potion that had been used meant that they had no chance but to, as far as she knew, be stuck there forever. This was not happening the way she had planed it. 

Hermione stood up and walked over to the door. She wrenched it open. Sunlight poured through the opening, illuminating the small room.

Draco's eyes flew open when the light hit his face. He groaned, remembering their predicament.

The two looked around the room, taking in its features. The floor was dirt. The whole building was made of wood. There was a straw bed in the middle of the room with a single, wool blanket on it. There was a wooden stool in the corner, under which sat a batch of candles. A wooden cupboard stood against the left wall.

Hermione sighed and walked outside. The wood around her was lit with glowing sun. The green grass was long, dewy, and rustled as she walked through it towards the stream. Hermione cupped her hands and splashed water over her face. It was freezing cold, and she was immediately awake. She dried her face on her robes and made her way back to the cabin.

The second she walked through the door, her stomach rumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. She groaned.

"Hungry Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am." She replied.

"Join the club."

"What should we do? Do you have any food?"

"No Granger, I don't, and if I did, it sure as hell would not last as long as we're going to be here."

Hermione ignored his comment.

"Do you think we could find something in the woods?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Find? Yes. Catch? Unlikely."

They walked outside anyway and made their way over to the trees. After half an hour (and a load of, "Oh, look, there it is, hurry, catch it." :BOOM:CRASH: "Damn bunny!") the two had come up with a load of berries and four fish. They went back to the hut and made a circle of rocks from the stream. They collected a few large braches, and, after a while, had started a nice fire. As the fish cooked, they ate the berries.

The whole situation had begun to sink in on Hermione. She was stuck with her worst enemy forever. She would never see Ron or Harry again. The only person she knew at the moment was Malfoy, and that wasn't saying much. She looked over at the blond.

Hermione remembered the first time they met. He had been so self-centered, so prudish. He tormented her, Harry, and Ron less now, although by no means had he stopped. She knew he had more responsibility now. He had grown up a lot, and he had developed a sort of...guideline. He was no longer a clone of his father. At least not completely.

When the fish were done cooking, they ate them and were finally satisfied.

Hermione looked towards the giant sun above their heads.

"Where do you think we are?" Asked Hermione.

"You mean when?" Malfoy replied.

"Well," Hermione thought outloud,"I wonder how far we would have to go to find other people. By the way they talk and dress we could probably figure out where we are, maybe even what time we're in!"

"If anybody sees us dressed like this, they'd probably curse us." Draco reminded her. "We have to find, or make some different clothes."

Hermione looked down at her Hogwarts uniform.

"Good point..."


	6. Touche

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Six

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon contemplating their problem. They had to find out where and, well, when they were. After a while, Hermione remembered the cabinet inside the hut.

"We could check inside that cabinet," she said. "We might find something useful, maybe some clothes from this time period."

She went into the hut and made her way over to the cabinet. She wrenched the door open. Dust flew all around the small room. The cabinet had a wooden dowel stuck in the top of the small compartment. Three sets of clothing hung from the dowel. Hermione pulled one off, releasing another cloud of dust. It was a woman's dress.It was plain and off-white with a burgundy-red apron. It looked as though it had not been worn in a very long time.

Hermione pulled out the second outfit. It consisted of a large, brown tunic and uncomfortable looking trousers. The third article was a large, woven coat.

A book lay on the bottom panel of the cabinet. Hermionebrushed the dust off the cover and opened it. The first page was blank, but the second had writing on it. It was not written in English. It was in French.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled excitedly as she ran outside. "Malfoy, I think we're in France!"

"Really Granger… how do you know?" He responded smoothly.

"I found a book. I think it's a journal, but it's written in French," Hermione explained. "I think I know why we're here too. It was the crepes. I know it has to have something to do with the crepes. They altered the potion somehow and we ended up in France. Now, all we have to figure out is when, and I guess, _where _in France. At least we have a general idea."

Malfoy looked impressed. Or at least as impressed as a Malfoy can look, especially when looking at a muggle born.

"Oh, I also found clothes. They're inside."

They made their way into the hut. Hermione showed him what he was to wear. She picked up the dress and went outside to change.

* * *

That night they built up a fire. Hermione sat on a log, and began to look through the whole book. She grinned. 

"Brilliant. This is brilliant," she whispered.

At the top of the third page it said:

_Vendredi le 19 decembre, 1545_

"We can figure out what time we are in, right now."

"Really Granger, do tell."

"This is sometime after 1545."

"Ah, and you know this because – why?"

"Look," she said, walking over to where he was sitting and shoving the journal in front of his face, "Vendredi, that's Friday. 19, God, I hope you know what that is. Decembre, obviously December, and 1545. I would say that it's at least thirty years later, given the amount of dust in this book. Also, that was the first entry, the last was made in 1547, so now, it's at least 1577. So this means we don't have to go looking for other people at all."

"It's a relief, actually," Malfoy drawled,"I wasn't looking forward to testing my French skills."

"Or discovering lack thereof," Hermione replied scathingly.

She went and sat down on the log again.

"Do you think we'll be here forever?" Hermione asked, biting her lip and clutching the book in her lap.

"Merlin, I hope not Granger, I don't fancy being stuck with an annoying, buck-toothed, bushy-haired mudblood for the rest of my life. Think of the pain it would cause me."

Hermione snorted.

"Think of how much pain it would cause _me_ to be stuck with a pureblood, Slytherin ferret for the rest of _my _life."

"Ah, touché."


	7. The Answer to Their Prayers

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Seven

Draco spent the rest of the evening sulking.

He was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't get unwillingly sent back in time, especially with Grangers. Weasleys did, and Potters did, but not Malfoys. Draco did, though, acknowledge the fact that, if he _had_ to be sent back in time, it was probably best that it was with Granger. She was, after all, the brain of the entire school. Also, her looks weren't _completely_ helpless, although he wouldn't admit it, not even at the point of a wand.

* * *

They hadn't gotten any farther than figuring out where they were - France, and the approximate year - somewhere around the 1570s.

* * *

Hermione had spent the rest of the evening worrying, and trying to think of a plan to get her – well, them - out of there. Hermione was sick of thinking so hard. She had to _do_ something. She decided to write down all the advancements they had made so far. 

As Hermione rummaged though her school bag for a quill and a bit of parchment, her hand brushed the spine of a large book. When she touched it, it gave her a strange sensation, as if there were bits of magic flowing through her fingertips. Curious, she pulled it out, only to find it was the blue book with no visible title, the one that she had picked out in the library the day she'd met Malfoy there. Slowly, she opened the cover. The first page had a title on it, a title that made her nearly drop the book. The book was called, Reverse Potions, Their Ingredients, and How to Make Them.

"Malfoy!" She yelled. "Malfoy, get in here!"

"Why should I?" He asked arrogantly.

"Fine, don't, I'll just go on home without you then," Hermione shouted, smiling to herself.

"What!"

Malfoy came banging in through the door, rushing over to her.

"What in Merlin's name have you done now Granger?"

Hermione faced him, smiling. She held out the opened book for him to see. He read the title.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that from?"

"The library," she said, simply.

"Oh, right, of course, and, ah, _where did you get the library_?"

"I got it when I was still there, in our time."

"Right, so you _knew_ that this was going to happen?"

"Of course not, look Malfoy, remember that day we met in the library?"

"Yes…"

"Well, see, every once-in-a-while, I go to the library, pick out a book at random, go to my corner, and read it."

"Well that's a surprise. Granger reading a book."

"Anyway, I picked this book off the shelf that day, without knowing what it was, went back to read it, but found you there. I found it just now while I was looking through my book bag, decided to figure out what it was, and what-do-you-know, it's the answer to our prayers."

"Merlin, that has to be the most complicated coincidence ever, Granger."

"And the most useful. Now, all we have to do is make sure that the reverse potion for The Draught of Time is one of the potions _actually listed _in the book, always helpful, you know."

Hermione flipped to the table of contents and began to rake the list with her eyes. Sure enough, there it was, Reverse Draught of Time. If they had all the ingredients and nothing went wrong, they could be going home after all.


	8. That Easy?

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Eight

"Merlin curse it, Malfoy!" Hermione growled at him for the third time that night as she took a firm hold on the wool blanket and yanked it back towards her. It had been a week since they had found the book – _a very long _week Seeing as there was only _one bed_ and _one blanket_, the week had been full of troubles.

"Get your own damn blanket, Granger!" Malfoy grunted back.It was still the middle of the night.

Hermione crossed her arms haughtily.

"Malfoy," she retorted plainly, "in case you _have not noticed_ sometime in, oh, lets see -_the last week – we are stuck back in time, we have no wands, we have no money (especially not from this time or place), we have no sewing kit, and we **most definitely do not have another blanket!"**_

Malfoy smirked, although she could not see it; it was dark. He loved provoking her.

"Maybe you could go tackle a sheep," heretorted sarcastically as he yanked the blanket back.

Hermione groaned. It was going to be a very long night…

-

When the next morning finally came along, Hermione fell out of the bed and picked up her book. She flipped through the pages until she reached the reverse potion for The Draught of Time. She scanned the ingredients:

_½ pound willow bark_

_3 fireflies _

_1 handful of forget-me-nots_

_7 moonstones_

_1 thing (such as a hair or leaf) that came from the time to which you wish to return_

They would probably be able to find all of them. The only things she was unsure of were the moonstones, but it should be manageable.

"Dra – Malfoy!" She called, immediately correcting herself.

Draco noticed her words and smirked – she had almost called him by his first name – how…unlike Granger.

"Yes Hermione?" He called innocently.

"Don't call me that!" She told him. She didn't want to become too familiar with him; she wasn't used to him calling her by her name.

"Why not…Hermione?" He smirked again at the look on her face when she turned.

"Because…" She said for lack of a better answer. "Just…don't."

Malfoy raised his eyebrow – a typical Malfoy thing to do.

"Whatever you say…Hermione…"

Hermione glared at him.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked nonchalantly.

Hermione held up the book to show him the list.

"Here are the ingredients…I suppose we can find all of them here, but I don't know about the moonstones."

"We can find them," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?"

"Mhhmmm."

"How?"

"We have to collect seven white stones, coat them in eagle's blood, leave them in the fire for eight days and lay them outside in a row on the next full moon. By the next morning they will have turned into moonstones."

"Oh, so it's that easy then?" Hermione asked him sarcastically.

"Naturally." He said, smirking.

"Right then," said Hermione, "I guess we should go find seven white stones."

"And an eagle," said Malfoy with a malicious glint in his eye.

Hermione glared at him.

"And an eagle."


	9. Cold

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Nine

Hermione trudged grudgingly through the slippery mud. Rain poured down around her in torrents and the wind blew up through the clearing, sending her sopping hair up to slap her face and neck. She shivered and pulled her drenched cloak closer, achieving nothing, gaining no warmth.

Her eyes raked the forest floor relentlessly, searching in vain for the moonstones. She couldn't see a thing before her and only Malfoy's pale head radiating moonlight behind her. He had neglected to mention the fact that you also had to _collect_ the stones on a full moon when he had given her his lecture on the procedure two days before. They had waited (thankfully not long) for the full moon, but even now, when the moon glowed brightly above their weary, rain soaked heads, the stones evaded their searching gaze.

The past two days hadn't been as bad as the first few. A silent truce had been formed and, both knew, though found it hard to accept, that their survival and chance of getting home depended on their civility and attitude towards each other.

Hermione had even gotten to thinking, that when not surrounded by his peers and people that he was expected to impress, Malfoy wasn't half bad. He had even cut the word "mudblood" from his vocabulary…though only after she had agreed to cease referring to him as a "ferret".

Hermione's thoughts were forced rudely back to the task at hand as another vicious gale whipped a strand of sopping hair across her wind burnt cheek.

"Malfoy!" She called.

After receiving no answer, she called again louder, but her words were swallowed up in the raging wind. Exasperated, she flew around and forced her way back to him through the mud. When she was not but a foot from him, she slid across a particularly slippery patch of mud, which sent her plummeting forward.

Malfoy threw his arms forward and steadied her quickly before she had time to hit the ground.

"Thanks," she said quietly, straitening up. Once again, her words were lost.

She saw him mouth 'What?', and instinctively, she leaned forward until her mouth was just next to his ear.

"Thank you," she said quietly, but he heard.

He nodded curtly.

Seeing as how he seemed to be able to hear her, she leaned forward again.

"We're getting nowhere," she told him. "What are we going to do if we don't find them tonight? We'll have to wait a whole other moon cycle!"

Draco nodded and gripped Hermione's shoulders, leaning towards her until his ice-cold, smirking lips just rested against her ear.

"I believe that that would be an accurate assumption," he stated coolly.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the feel of his thin lips on her ear and his hot breath brushing fleetingly across her skin.

"What?" She stammered, her mind going blank.

"If we don't find it tonight, it means an extra month _together_ Griff…at least."

Hermione swallowed thickly. Was it just her, or did he put special emphasis on the word 'together'? It was just her, she decided.

Malfoy was silent but, Hermione noticed consciously, he was still gripping her forearms possessively.

Slowly, Hermione lifted her head, only to lower it back down again when she saw him staring intently at her.

She shivered as he ran a pale finger down her exposed neck to rest on her collarbone. Painstakingly, he retraced his path until the finger lay just below her chin. He lifted her head up to face him. His gray eyes bored into her brown ones. Quickly, she lowered them and tried to concentrate on the still raging wind and the pouring rain, tried to take her mind off the strange scene unfolding before her.

Malfoy shook her head with his finger softly.

"Look at me Hermione."

Startled at the use of her first name, Hermione lifted her eyes to search his gray ones.

Malfoy's thin hands moved up to rest on her shoulders. He shook her softly, then cupped her dripping cheek gently.

Hermione trembled fleetingly, mentally blaming it on the unbearable cold. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the vision before her, but it stayed as though seared onto her eyelids.

"Cold…," she whispered, nearly inaudibly.

Her eyes flew open and she tensed as she felt Draco's frigid lips forced upon her own. He softly stroked her wind burnt cheek and ran his hand through her sopping tresses. Hermione went limp and lifted her hands to clutch his shoulders, not responding and barely registering what was going on. He didn't go any further, and broke away quickly, his hand still on her flushed cheek.

Hermione gasped at the loss of warmth as he pulled away slightly. Her eyes darted all around. She could fell her heart beating mercilessly inside her chest. She gasped and shivered as another gust of wind raged past.

"Cold…," she whispered.


	10. Dreams

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Ten

_One Week Later_

The remainder of the night of the full moon had been spent searching for the seven white stones. The kiss had been brushed aside as though it were a fleeting nothing, rather than a growing weight on the conscience of the two wizards.

* * *

In that following week, they had occupied themselves by stripping bark off willow trees, picking forget-me-nots, finding a total of three (previously dead) fireflies, and otherwise completely ignoring the other.

* * *

The seven white stones sat on the floor of the small cupboard. They were each spherical, about the size of a pea, and shone somewhat. They reminded Hermione of pearls. Hermione wished she could keep one, just as a memory, but she knew that they all had to be mixed into the potion. 

She sat on a stool in a corner of the cabin, her eyes drooping and her mind hovering on the brink of sleep. She lifted her hand unconsciously to brush over her lips…unsurprisingly, her dream was the same as it had been for the past seven days.

_A deep-toned bell rang out through her mind, breaking her from her reverie._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_Ten._

_Eleven._

_Twelve. _

_Midnight. The full moon shone above her head as she looked up. The dead branches of trees around her mimicked groping skeletal limbs, reaching out to grasp the shimmering orb._ _She shivered. It was so cold._

_She started as a branch broke off to her left and a man she knew, but could never quite place, stepped out of the trees and into the small clearing._

_Both were silent. Hermione could not speak even if she wanted to – she felt as though her throat was constricted. She suspected the man's was as well, for he never spoke._

_He stepped closer as Hermione shivered again, pulling her arms around her knees. Wordlessly, he closed his hands around her arms and lifted her gently from her spot in the dirt. _

_Just as had happened in the nights before, his lips began to trail down her neck, leaving a trace of heat. _

_Hermione tangled her hands into his hair, lifting his head. _

And to Hermione's surprise, she did not wake up here as she had done before – the dream continued.

_She arched her feet, rising up onto her tiptoes, covering his thin lips with her own. He tensed in surprise, his back going rigid, but only for a moment. _

_They became immersed in the kiss as it grew more heated, the feeling of cold forgotten completely._

_He broke away, once again trailing his lips down her neck, his teeth occasionally nipping her pale flesh._

_To Hermione's surprise, she had regained the power of speech. Unintentionally, she felt a moan snake out from between her lips..._

"_Draco…"_

Hermione jolted awake, groaning in pain as she hit her head on the wall behind her. She looked up to see Malfoy staring at her, his mouth ajar. She tried hard not to blush as she remembered her dream.

"What?" She asked haughtily as he continued to stare. His mouth no longer hung open, either, he was smirking now.

"You just said my name."

"What?"

"In your sleep. You said my name."

Hermione understood now why he had that infuriating smirk plastered to his arrogant face.


	11. Not All That Bad

A/N: And wow, it's been a year. What a naïve young girl I was when I started writing fanfiction. I look back on the first, ah, eleven or so of these chapters and shudder. I love you all, and I'm so happy that you still stick with me. Hope you enjoy the chapter…let's see where this story will be around this time next year. Finished, hopefully…

* * *

Bon Appetite! - Chapter Eleven

_Hermione jolted awake, groaning in pain as she hit her head on the wall behind her. She looked up to see Malfoy staring at her, his mouth ajar. She tried hard not to blush as she remembered her dream._

"_What?" She asked haughtily as he continued to stare. His mouth no longer hung open, either, he was smirking now._

"_You just said my name."_

"_What?"_

"_In your sleep. You said my name."_

_Hermione understood now why he had that infuriating smirk plastered to his arrogant face._

"Did I?" Hermione asked, quickly molding her horrified expression into one of mock curiosity. She tried to look as if she was attempting to remember her dream, but she was sure the only thing apparent on her face was a grimace.

Malfoy leant one shoulder against the wall, his gray eyes sparkling with an infuriating glee.

"You did," he said with a knowing arrogance.

"Hmmm, well, it might have been when I was telling Parvati what an arrogant bastard you are, but you never know."

Draco didn't skip a beat.

"I know," he said calmly.

"Know what?" Hermione asked defiantly, her arms folded over her chest.

"What your dream was about. I know what you don't want me to know. I know that you've been having the same dream every night since last week."

There was a pause. The air crackled around them as Draco's gray eyes pierced Hermione's soft brown ones. Hermione took a deep breath, her heart pounding painfully against her ribcage.

"And how do you know this?" She asked quietly, letting her arms fall away from her chest to sit haphazardly in her lap.

"I can see it in your face, your eyes, every bit of you that doesn't want me to realize the truth."

"Which is what?" Hermione asked, rising to her feet in anger.

"That you can't stop thinking about that night," Draco stated, examining a fingernail nonchalantly."That it bothers you how wrong it felt, while feeling right at the same time. That you want it to happen again."

"It doesn't seem as though you're very good at reading people."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pushed past him, and walked through the door into the early dusk.

She turned to the right, walking past the fire ring, through the grass, and into the forest. She walked and walked, not caring where she was going, not caring that it was dark, not caring that she was lost.

After what had to have been hours, she began to care. It was getting cold, and the only light to go by was that of the moon. She entered a small clearing and lowered herself to the base of one of its trees, her eyes on the moon above. Slowly, they drifted shut as sleep took her mind.

* * *

Hermione's eyes flew open suddenly. She looked up to the sky to see the moon hovering softly between the dead branches of the surrounding trees. Her head snapped to the left as a branch cracked and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the trees, his eyes shining in the soft moonlight. 

Hermione said nothing, but her eyes widened.

Draco moved forward slowly, his hands in his pockets. He stood tall in front of her, the light of the pale white moon reflecting brilliantly off his platinum-blond head. He reached down and lifted her up off the ground.

Hermione shivered.

Was she still sleeping? No. She was sure that wasn't it. The biting cold confirmed that twice over.

It was like her dream, then, but different, in subtle ways she couldn't quite place.

"It's alright," Draco spoke, his voice a raspy whisper, "it's alright to want this. Because here we can be different. Here, we _have _to be different."

He lowered his lips to her neck, the new heat sending a tremor through Hermione's body. This was _real_.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes on the moon above her, fighting with her conscience.

This was Draco Malfoy – the cold-blooded Slytherin snake that had made her life and the lives of her friends' hell since her first year.

But things were different now. The tides had changed. Their lives – the lives they had lived before they had been magically transported to the sixteenth century – didn't exist. And Draco was right. She had to be different. She had to create a new life for herself.

She had to be Hermione Granger. She had to stay (for the meantime) in a time where she wouldn't even be born for another four-hundred-and-something-odd-years. And she had to let go of a time when Draco Malfoy was nothing but an evil, stuck-up pureblood to her.

And she realized, as she lifted her head up to meet his waiting lips, that Draco Malfoy really wasn't all that bad.


	12. Forget Me Not

Bon Appetite! – Chapter Twelve

_(Recap)_

_He lowered his lips to her neck, the new heat sending a tremor through Hermione's body. This was real._

_Hermione tried to keep her eyes on the moon above her, fighting with her conscience._

_This was Draco Malfoy – the cold-blooded Slytherin snake that had made her life and the lives of her friends' hell since her first year._

_But things were different now. The tides had changed. Their lives – the lives they had lived before they had been magically transported to the sixteenth century – didn't exist. And Draco was right. She had to be different. She had to create a new life for herself._

_She had to be Hermione Granger. She had to stay (for the meantime) in a time where she wouldn't even be born for another four-hundred-and-something-odd-years. And she had to let go of a time when Draco Malfoy was nothing but an evil, stuck-up pureblood to her._

_And she realized, as she lifted her head up to meet his waiting lips, that Draco Malfoy really wasn't all that bad._

Hermione stared into the heart of the flickering flames before her, her mind on one thing. She remembered, from a moment that seemed a lifetime ago, a fierce anxiety that she had calmed with (what else?) a line from a book.

"The drinker will not remember any part of their journey into the past, should they happen to return."

This line had been chorusing through her head ever since it had drifted to the surface of her thoughts the night before. She had disregarded it at first, lost in the heat of their kiss, but as it sank in, she'd pulled away reluctantly, fear swooping in a sick wave into the pit of her stomach.

_"What's wrong?" Draco's eyes searched her own. His thin lips were red from their kiss. Hermione let her eyes fall to her feet._

_"We have to stop this before it goes too far," she whispered hoarsely, scuffing the ground with the toe of her shoe._

_"What?" Draco sounded surprised. "Hermione, I'm not expecting you to-"_

_"I'm not talking about sex, Draco. I mean everything. This," she motioned wildly between the two of them. "Us."_

_Draco froze, his eyes hardening._

_"Why?"_

_"You didn't read the fine print, did you Malfoy?" Hermione's voice developed a hysterical edge. _

_Draco looked stung at the renewed use of his surname._

_"What are you talking about?" His voice was cold._

_"You didn't do your homework properly, did you Malfoy?" Hermione sounded tearful. Draco was completely lost for words. "Well I did my work right, Malfoy. We have to stop this now. We're going to forget."_

_And with that, Hermione ran off in the direction of their makeshift home, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy behind to wander back alone and confused._

Hermione jumped slightly where she sat as the blazing fire before her popped, sending a shower of brilliant orange sparks into the air. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have fallen for Draco Malfoy? How could she forget that _they_ would forget everything?

She heard the door of the cabin creak open to her right and winced, closing her eyes. She could hear footstep, the crunching of grass, and a body lowering itself onto the log beside her. A hoarse, whispering voice found her ear.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes but looked only at the grass below her feet.

"I can't believe I forgot," she whispered. "I can't believe I let this happen. I should have stopped it earlier."

Hermione lifted her head to look up into his thin, pale face.

"When we get our real lives back," she began, her voice expressionless, "we won't remember anything that has happened here."

Draco's gray eyes widened.

"Why not?"

"It's part of the potion. The drinker forgets."

"But surely there must be some way to counter it?" Draco leapt to his feet, running five thin fingers through his platinum blond hair.

Hermione snorted.

"Write it in a book. Like that's going to help us. Do you really think that our real selves are going to believe it? Imagine us. Me – I'm a muggle-born Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You – you're a pureblood, mudblood hating Slytherin with Death-eater parents and a passion for the Dark Arts. Do you _really_ think that our totally unsuspecting real selves would believe something like this, especially if they just read it in a book? No. They won't. Our real selves wouldn't give a damn; they'd just pass it off as some sick joke."

Draco whirled around, his eyes angry.

Will you stop calling them "our real selves" Hermione? We are our real selves. Right now. We were then, in the future and we will be when we return, but right here," he pulled her roughly to her feet and backed her up against the outer wall of the cabin, one hand on either side of her head, trapping her in, "right now, we are real."

He pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, determined to prove his point. Hermione whimpered softly, her hands lifting to the back of his head to grasp his hair with her fingers. Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip as their kiss grew more heated. He trailed his lips across her cheek and down her neck, burning reality to her flesh in a fiery path. He met her lips again, pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The fire gave a magnificent _pop_ and the two broke apart, their breathing ragged.

Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's, breathing heavily and staring down at the ground. A pale, blue forget-me-not poked up from the ground, inches from Hermione's foot. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as his chest tightened in remembrance.

"Hermione?" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes still closed, though his mind was working furiously.

"Yes?" her voice was barely audible, even from inches away.

"Tell me again what we need to get home."

Hermione broke away, confused.

"Draco, you know perfectly well what we-"

"Tell me." His voice was determined and his eyes were sparkling, with something that looked remarkably like happiness, though Hermione didn't have a clue why he would be feeling something as positive as happiness at a time like this.

"Well, there's, um, willow bark, which we have more than enough of, and, ah, fireflies, we have some of those too…and a thing that came from the time we need to return to (we've agreed on hair), moonstones, which we're still working on, and, um," her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his, "forget-me-nots," she finished.

"Yes," Draco proclaimed. "Forget-me-nots." He walked forward and took her into his arms, inhaling the scent of smoke in her bushy hair. "I have a feeling, my dear," he smiled into her neck, "that you may not have read the fine print."

A/N: Alright. I beg of you, on bended knee, not to hate me. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this up. It has been a hectic year, but I know that's no excuse. I'm hoping to finish this story before the two-year mark. I've gone through and edited the first eleven chapters (only minor things, there's no need whatever to reread). I rewrote the entire first chapter, but it doesn't change the story at all; I only did it because I've always, always, always been unhappy with that chapter, and I like it much better now. I thank each and every one of you for sticking with me and I hope you'll stay to the end (which I think may be in sight). Thank you --- I love you guys!


End file.
